


Unsung Hero

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene for Season 7's - Heroes pt. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a bit of a small rant. TPTB killed off Janet Fraiser's character because<br/>they thought season 8 was not going to happen. Bad judgment call. But my main<br/>gripe was why nobody consoled Daniel, of all people. He was with her when she<br/>bought it. It should have been Jack or one of the team. But Sam is the one who<br/>got consoled from Jack. Ah well... forgive my venting, I am not really a`shipper', except where Daniel/Sha're is concerned, so it rubbed me up the wrong way. On with the scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsung Hero

Colonel O'Neill walked stiffly down the corridor, eyes downcast. He felt grief  
well up in his soul, after he was informed about Doctor Fraiser's demise. But  
right now his main concern was for a certain archaeologist who has magically  
disappeared.  
  
A massive giant approached the silent colonel. He hid his grief behind a stoic  
mask. "O'Neill, I still cannot locate, Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Neither can I, Teal'c." The colonel scowled with displeasure. "He's gone to  
ground."  
  
The Jaffa wasn't sure what the officer referred too and wearing a quizzical  
expression, cocked his head.  
  
"He's buried himself so deep, Teal'c, that we're going to have to dig him out of  
hiding... literally."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
++++  
  
In the infirmary, for once, all was quiet, except for the soft sounds of  
sniffling which came from the young man who sat curled up in a corner of the  
room. Thinking that no one would bother him here, he came to vent his sorrow. He  
had died in this room. Janet had done her best but knew it was a hopeless cause.  
Daniel loved her for that alone.  
  
He cursed himself for not being able to help her more than he did. Hell, he had  
been utterly useless at the time. She just got blown away beside him, while he  
watched in stunned horror. Instead of a weapon to fire back with... he held a  
video camera. Yeah, he had failed her royally.  
  
Wondering why Oma couldn't have waived her magic wand over Janet to heal  
her, or better yet, ascend her, made him wonder why she had _chosen_ him in the  
first place. He wasn't any better than the next person. If someone were to ask  
him who he thought would have been worthy of ascension... he would have answered  
\- _Doctor Fraiser_ in a heartbeat.  
  
Well, wallowing in grief never helped get any work done. He should go back to  
his office and at least look like he was doing his job. Just when he made his  
decision to go, the door slowly opened.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack whispered into the darkness of the room. Not hearing a peep and  
clearly not seeing anything, he was ready to flip the light switch, until he  
heard a softly spoken - _Jack_ in reply.  
  
Finger poised above the switch, Jack lowered his hand. "Can I join you?"  
  
"It's your ass, Jack. I'm on the ground, not the most comfortable place to be."  
  
"Uh, I don't think my knees could take it; getting up would be a bitch, Daniel."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Didn't think about that." The younger man got up, dusted himself  
off, and walked slowly toward his friend.  
  
Jack had decided that a gurney would do just as nicely as Daniel's choice of the  
floor had been. He hopped up and sat down on its cushioned softness; patting the  
space beside him, he indicated that his linguist should join him.  
  
Daniel's eyes held tears that he didn't want Jack to witness. Keeping his head  
in profile, he sat next to him. "I couldn't help her."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Daniel."  
  
"How do you know?" the young professor fired back. "You weren't there!" he  
exclaimed. "You were in another area getting yourself almost killed."  
  
"There's that," Jack paused, "I saw the film, Daniel." He only needed to see it  
once. It pretty much said everything. Fraiser didn't suffer but those she left  
behind sure did. "Janet wouldn't blame you. For God's sake, Daniel, you were  
following her orders."  
  
"Don't you think I know that, Jack!" Disgusted at himself, he shook off the  
comforting hand on his shoulder. "If only I had my weapon out."  
  
"And what, Daniel? You would have needed to have had eyes in the back of your  
head." Jack hung his own down now, thinking how he could make this right in his  
young friend's eyes. "None of you knew that the Jaffa were near your position.  
We were the ones that were supposed to be protecting your six."  
  
"Don't try and turn this around, Jack. It won't wash with me." Daniel jumped off  
the gurney and turned to face him. "I screwed up!" He started to wave his arms  
wildly.  
  
Now it was Jack's turn, as he stood up and grabbed Daniel into a warm hug. "If  
that's the case, we all screwed up," he whispered fiercely into the  
archaeologist's ear.  
  
"Jack...."  
  
"Don't, Daniel... just don't." Jack was afraid to let go or Daniel just might  
slip away from him permanently. "Listen, Carter's going to give a eulogy and  
needs our help. How about coming with me to see if we can lend her a hand."  
  
"Brigman wants the tape?" Daniel waited for Jack's reaction at this news.  
  
"I figured he would once he got wind of it." As Jack guided them both toward the  
door, he asked, "what have you decided?"  
  
"It shows Janet at her best... what she did and what she _died_ for." Daniel's  
tears had dissolved away and his eyes shown with determination. "I'm going to  
give it to him."  
  
Clapping Daniel on the back, Jack responded. "Always thought you would, Danny  
boy."  
  
The End


End file.
